Adelina
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Fem!Harry Creature!Harry Fem!Slash. Adelina Harry is raised as the princess of the Lamia. Gorgons. Medusa. Rated M
1. Prologue 1

**A/N- I apologize for posting this story and exceeding the limit for stories I have set, but I could not get this one out of my head.**

**Warning: This story will contain femHarry, it will contain femslash, I may pair Harry with another girl, or I may put her in a threesome with another girl and guy, I may even make the threesome all girls, I haven't yet decided. If I do this, you have been forewarned and I don't want to here any complaints. If you do not like any of this, DO NOT READ.**

**Prologue**

Lily Potter had only found out about the prophecy two weeks after she found out she was pregnant. She knew that the only ones the prophecy could apply too were either her and James child, or the Longbottoms child. For two months, she researched a way to help her child.

It was why she was here in the Mediterranean.

Lily Potter watched from her seat at the wheel of the boat she had rented as she approached the island. James wasn't with her, all of her research said that he wouldn't be welcomed here, of course her welcome was equally questionable. She didn't even know if the islands inhabitants could help her, let alone that they would.

The island was home of the gorgons, or as they preferred to be called lamia. The lamia had isolated themselves from even the wizarding world, their only contact thru occasional trade and the rare members of their race to leave the island. Though Lily understood that they had much better relations with the veela, centaur, and merpeople nations due to lack of discrimination. The fact that the lamia where strongly linked to the serpents they resembled didn't help.

So it was no surprise that when she approached the dock, there were several armed lamia waiting for her, six in total. The Lamia, from the waist up, appeared to be beautiful women, naked beautiful women, with various colors (ranging from the normal, such as blond and black, to the unusual, such as green and blue) and styles of hair. From the waist down, the lamia were serpents, with their scales generally matching their hair.

A dark blue colored lamia, carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back, approached her as she docked came along the dock. "What business do you have on Stheno?" she demanded.

Lily bowed her head respectively. "I seek help for my unborn child," Lily said, doing her best to keep her voice from wavering.

"You are pregnant?" the lamia asked for conformation.

Lily nodded.

The lamia lowered her bow but kept it ready to bring up. "What help do you seek from us?"

"Any you are willing to give," Lily responded, praying they would allow her to plead her case.

The lamia thought for a moment before responding. "You may dock. We will take you to Naga Charis, she will decide what, if anything, we do to help."

"Thank you," Lily said as the lamia through her a rope to tie the boat to the dock.

00000000000

The dark blue lamia, whom Lily learned was named Irene, and her group lead the witch thru an elegant city, made of white marble, to an even more elegant palace. As they walked, Lily, in conformation of her research, saw no male lamia. And all of the lamia wore little to no clothing, though many appeared to be wearing jewelry.

A red lamia, armed with a spear, stopped the group when they approached the entrance. "Irene, why have you brought this human to our palace?"

"She has come to our island seeking aid," Irene explained.

The red lamia turned her gaze to Lily, showing blue eyes with slitted pupils. "You must hand over your wand if you wish to speak to the Naga."

"Of course," Lily said as she slowly drew her wand from the sheath on her forearm and handed it to the red lamia.

"I promise I will care for this," the red said as took the wand. She turned to Irene and her group. "I will take her from here."

Irene smiled. "Of course. I will see you later tonight Oliza," she said before turning and gesturing to her group.

Oliza smiled at Irene before turning to Lily. "Your name human?" she asked politely.

"Lily Potter."

"Follow me," Oliza instructed as she began to slither away.

Oliza led them to a set of golden doors, guarded by to more lamia, unlike the other lamia she had seen, these two wore armor above the waist. They where armed with spears and shields, with a sword hanging at both their waist.

"Wait here while I see if the Naga will see you," Oliza instructed. "And don't pester the guards," she added as she disappeared through the door.

Lily waited nervously, under the gaze of the two guards. A few moments later, the door opened and Oliza gestured for Lily to enter.

As Lily entered the room, which was a magnificent hall, she noticed white haired, and scaled, lamia waiting at the end of the hall. She was adorned with gold jewelry and a golden tiara rested in her long hair. As Lily approached, she noticed the lamia had green eyes, much like her own.

Oliza bowed before the white lamia, Lily followed suit.

"Naga Charis, I present the human Lily Potter who come seeking our aid," Oliza said.

The Naga looked down at the two of them before speaking. "Rise," she instructed. She waved her had at Oliza, "You may leave us Oliza."

Oliza bowed her head. "Of course." Within moments Lily was left alone with the intimidating form of Naga Charis.

Charis smiled at Lily. "Tell me what aid you seek," she instructed.

Lily licked her lips before speaking. "How much do you know of the situation in England?"

Charis grimaced. "More than I care to. Your Lord Voldemort sent representative to our island in an effort to recruit us to his cause." She smiled darkly. "They have since joined our stone garden."

"A prophecy was made shortly after I found out I was pregnant."

Charis snorted. "Prophecy means little here."

Lily smiled weakly. "I agree, but Voldemort doesn't, and one of his men overheard the first part of the prophecy. The part he knows said: _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches...born as the seventh month dies...born to those who have thrice defied him._ Only one other couple has defied him three times that is having a child. Like me, their child is due to be born at the end of July. I cannot speak for them, but me and my husband are determined that when Voldemort comes for my child, our child has a chance to survive."

"You say child, I take it that means you do not yet know the sex of your child?" Charis asked.

"My husband and I would prefer to be surprised."

"Please, what is the part of the prophecy Voldemort does not now?" Charis asked, slithering closer to Lily.

"_The Dark Lord shall mark them as his equal...and they shall have a power the dark Lord knows not...For neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh moth dies._"

The two women stood in silence for several moments before Charis spoke. "What would ask of us?"

Lily took in a deep breath. "Any help you can offer my child. I do not believe my husband and I will survive when Voldemort comes for our child."

The red-haired woman waited patiently as Charis thought for a moment. After a few moments, the Naga turned to Lily. "I know of one way we could help your child, but I do not know that you would accept, and if you did, I would have one condition."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I have no mate," Charis explained, "and I have no children. Should something happen to you and your husband, I would be willing to take the child and raise her here."

"Her?" Lily asked.

"In order for me to do that however, the child would have to be of my blood," Charis continued. "The only way we could do that, short of a blood adoption, is a ritual that can be performed here on Stheno. The child would be Lamia, as our blood is dominant, it would be female for that same reason. There are no male lamia."

"She would be lamia? I'm afraid that she would be discriminated if by chance we did survive though."

Charis smiled. Then, as Lily watched, Charis' tail began to shrink before turning into a set of shapely human legs. Lily blushed as she realized she was staring, and that Charis was still nude. "A little known fact about us," Charis explained, "is that we can change into a human form. Though on the island we prefer to remain in our natural form. Your daughter would be able to do the same."

The Naga smiled as she noticed Lily's blush, before changing her legs back into the long white serpent tail.

"I'm willing to go thru with the rit...," Lily was cut off as Charis held up her hand.

"Before you agree, you should know what you are getting into. As I said, my lamia blood will ensure that your...our daughter is lamia. This comes with the ability to speak serpenti, or parseltongue as you call it, increased strength, endurance, speed, and reflexes (even in human form). Once she turns sixteen, she would gain the ability to turn other, non-lamia, to stone. When angered, her hair would become venomous serpents. Nowt what I am worried about, is your reaction to this last bit. Although we are able to mate with males, as a general rule, we lamia are attracted to women alone, and possess the ability to impregnate other women, as well as be impregnated by other women ourselves, at least with humans and veela. The reason I worry for this, is that not only will it apply to our daughter, but the ritual that would enable this requires that you and I are intimate."

Lily stiffened. She wouldn't have a problem if her daughter was attracted to other women, but she wasn't. She was also married. Sleeping with anyone other than her husband concerned her.

Charis obviously noted Lily's discomfort. "I will tell you the one condition for my aid, and then I will give you some time to think about the offer, as you are obviously torn. My one requirement, is that you name our daughter Adelina. Now come, I will show you to a room and you may think about."

Lily followed the lamia Naga out of the room. Her thoughts where a turbulent mess.

00000000000

**LEMON**

Lily stood outside of the ritual circle, nervous about what was about to happen, completely nude. Her nipples were hard, simply from the chill of the room.

Across from her, on the other side of the circle, stood an equally nude Charis. The Naga was in her human form, in an effort to make Lily more comfortable. She smiled at the nervous woman. "It's okay to be nervous. Just remember, we cannot leave the circle until dawn, and we must not stop, so if you do pass out, I will continue my ministrations. Understand?"

Lily nodded.

Charis looked out a window to the sinking sun. "It's time, enter the circle and lay down," she instructed.

Lily walked to the center of the ritual circle, the room would soon be lit only by the candles methodically arranged around the run so that the ritual would work. Once she reached the center of the circle, Lily laid down on her back, and spread her legs towards Charis, exposing her pussy and neatly trimmed pubic hair.

As soon as she was in position, Charis walked into the circle. She gently began to caress the redheads skin, gently massaging and working her way towards Lily's modest breast.

Lily was surprised at how aroused she was becoming, it seemed as though Charis knew just where to touch to arouse her. James, had never given her so much pleasure so fast. She couldn't help but moan when Charis took her hardened nipple into her mouth, Charis' own large breast rubbing against her. The Naga lightly nipped the hardened bud, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Charis smirked as Lily began to writhe and moan beneath her. She moved her hand down to caress Lily's sex. The woman beneath her hissed as Charis' hand made contact with her mound, which was already dripping from arousal. The Naga released Lily's nipple as she began to rub at Lily's pussy as she moved her lips down, kissing the redheads stomach as she went.

Lily thrust her hips up as Charis' mouth reached her pussy. She could feel the other woman as she rubbed, licked, and kissed her, arousing her even more. She gasped for air as Charis thrust her fingers roughly into her pussy and began to stroke.

"More," Lily moaned. "Please, more."

Charis smirked as she began to pick up her pace, only stopping when she felt Lily's walls clench around her fingers as she screamed her name.

Once Lily came down from the high from her orgasm, Charis began working her towards another.

It was the most pleasurable night of Lily's life.

**Lemon End**

00000000000

Lily stood on the dock, next to her boat. Charis and her guard, along with Oliza and Irene, had come to see her off.

"Take this," Charis said as she held out a pendant necklace, "When our daughter is born, place it around her neck. It will let me know if you and you your husband have passed away, and keep her in her human form until she is old enough to understand when she should hide her true self."

Lily smiled and took the necklace from the Naga. "Thank you."

Charis smiled. "No, thank you Lily."

"Don't forget my requirement Charis," Lily reminded.

The Naga smiled. "I won't. Though I pray it never comes to that.

"I'll owl you pictures, I promise."

00000000000

**Seven Months Later**

Lily and James smiled down at their baby girl.

Upon her return from Stheno, Lily had told James all of what had transpired, including her night with Charis. Contrary to being angry, as she thought he would be, James asked if he could join in next time. His wife had sent a stinging hex at a rather sensitive area in response.

Adelina Rose Potter was the joy of her parents. As she had been told by Charis, Adelina had been born a lamia. It was why James and Sirius, who had been let in on the secret, had delivered the girl themselves.

Before placing the pendent Charis had given her around her daughters neck, Lily, James and Sirius, had looked at their daughter in her natural form. Her snake half was pink, with two black stripes running down her back. She had yet to grow any hair, but based on her experience on Stheno, Lily predicted she would have pink and black hair once it began to grow. Her eyes were Lily and Charis' emerald green, with a slitted pupil.

The three proud adults were actually disappointed when Adelina's tail became legs

00000000000

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed. I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope you review and check out the challenges in my forums.**

**For those of you wondering, Naga is the Lamia title for Queen.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue, Part 2**

**October 31st, One Year Later**

Charis awoke with a start. The pendant she was wearing had just alerted her that Lily and James where dead.

"GUARDS!" the Naga yelled as she shot off of the cushions she called a bed. She promptly changed into her human form and broke into her clothing stores.

To say the two guard where surprised to see their Naga in her human form, let alone putting on clothes, was an understatement, but the two armored lamia quickly hid their shock.

"Fetch Oliza and Irene!" Charis ordered. "Tell them we're going to England, and get us transportation an hour ago!"

The two guard knew their Naga did not yell unless the situation was urgent. Without replying, they rushed to their assigned task.

Charis eyes fell on a picture of Adelina, playing with a black dog, that had been sent to her by Lily. The little girls black hair possessing two dark pink stripes along the top of her head. The Naga closed her eyes and whispered a prayer, "Goddesses, please, protect my baby."

0000000000

Five women appeared in an alleyway in Godrics Hollow. All were lamia in their human forms, and clothed. Charis, Oliza, and Irene had been accompanied by two royal guards, one of which pocketed a steel chain. As soon as their feet touched ground, the women where off running. They arrived in time to see a large man fly off on a motorbike, and a black dog disappear around the corner.

Charis growled, her hair turning, briefly, into a multitude of white snakes before she calmed down and her hair returned to normal. "The charm cooled," she said, in reference to her necklace. "She's not here anymore. She walked in several directions for a moment before saying, I think that large man took her, the charm indicates that she's in the direction he left. Oliza, see what you can salvage from the house. Irene, Miral, and Diana will accompany me to find Adelina."

0000000000

By the time Charis and the others found Adelina, it was the next night and Oliza had re-joined them.

All five lamia had snakes for hair when they found her.

The young girl had been left on a doorstep, in the middle of a November night, where she could easily walk off, someone else could take her, or a dog or other animal could attack her.

Charis only calmed when she picked the sleeping girl up. She smiled at her daughter. "Charis closed her eyes as she breathed a sigh of relief. She never noticed the letter that had fallen from the blanket.

But Irene did.

"Naga," the woman gestured towards the ground where the letter had fallen. "It may tell us who left here."

Charis narrowed her eyes at the offending paper. "Bring it with us," she said, and Stheno's battle master picked up the letter and put it into the bag Oliza had taken from Godric's Hollow.

"Lets go home," Charis said as she held Adelina closer to her. "We can sort everything else out in the morning."

0000000000

Adelina lay, in her natural form and naked as was custom amongst lamia, curled up in a nearby crib (the Naga was reluctant to let her child out of her sight after the previous days events) as Charis, her secretary, and her battle master conferred about the events that had occupied them last night and the day before.

"It turns out that the house Adelina was left at is the home of Lily's sister," Oliza informed the Naga. She handed over the letter they had taken with them. "Albus Dumbledore left her there."

Charis frowned at that bit of information. Albus Dumbledore was head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school she had promised Lily she would send Adelina to once she was old enough. That her daughter's future headmaster was willing to leave her on a doorstep troubled the Naga.

The lamia Naga opened the letter and began to read.

Charis snorted as she finished the letter. "A long winded explanation about how Lily died, Adelina's defeat of Voldemort, and protection. Utter nonsense. The fool even mentions blood wards." She threw the letter away in disgust. "I remember Lily telling me about her sister. I believe her exact word were 'a spiteful, jealous shrew.' That Dumbledore would leave Adelina with that woman..." The Naga shook her head.

She looked over at her sleeping daughter, the pink of her tail had darkened since her birth. Charis frowned as she saw the still fresh cut upon Adelina's brow. It had been examined by Mariana, the royal physician, upon arrival to the island. Mariana had explained that the wound was a horcrux. Later tonight, Adelina would undergo a ritual to remove and destroy the bit of soul that wasn't her own. Then, hopefully, the injury could be healed.

She slithered over to her daughter and gently ran her fingers through the sleeping girls hair as she thought. She turned back to her two most trusted advisers. "Voldemort is still out there," she said softly, so as not to wake her daughter. "He was going to use Adelina's death to make a horcrux, and we know that as the years went on, his appearance became more inhuman. One of the few ways to do that..."

"Is to make several horcrux's," Oliza finished for her.

"Goddesses! Who in their right mind would perverse their very soul so much?" Irene asked rhetorically.

Charis looked back down at her daughter. "When he regains a body, he'll come after her. She's a sign of his defeat, and the one he believes is the only one capable of killing him."

"He will never lay a hand on our princess!" Irene declared boldly.

Oliza smiled at her her mate before speaking. "Every lamia in the world would descend on him and his followers, even if he did," she pointed out.

"Just so, send out the following proclamation. I want every lamia alive to know that from this day forward Voldemort, and any who follow him, are enemies of the lamia nation. No one outside of our own are to know, lest officials in other governments are aiding them. ANY lamia found to be aiding Voldemort will be guilty of treason against our people."

"It will be done at once your highness," Oliza said.

0000000000

**Back in England**

Danica frowned as she read the letter from her Stheno.

One of the few lamia to fall in love with a man, Danica had left Stheno to join her human husband in England. It was one of the secrets she kept from her husband, he didn't know what she was...what their daughter was. It wasn't that she wanted to keep her nature as a lamia secret, but she feared what would happen if her husband found. She feared he would leave her, and their daughter, if he were to find out what they were.

So Danica had placed one of the necklaces made to keep a lamia child in human form around her daughters neck, moments after her birth.

But the knowledge that Voldemort was now an enemy of Stheno relieved her somewhat. Living in England during his reign troubled her, and the knowledge that Steno would fight him and his followers allowed her to breath a little easier for the first time in years.

Now she only had to figure out how to break her secret to her husband, and a great many burdens would be lifted from her.

0000000000

**Please Review and check out the challenges in my forum.**

**A/N- First I'd like to explain why PINK, I like the colors Pink and Black, not Pink alone or Pink and white, it's to bright then. Anyway, Adelina has two mothers, Lily and Charis, their traits blended together, red and white to make pink. I thought about purple, but I like Pink more. And her hair is the reverse of her body. Where the serpent part of her is pink, with black stripes, her hair is black with pink stripes.**

**Also, Danica's daughter will be a part of this story. Let's see if anyone can figure out who Danica's daughter is. I will drop occasional clues until it's revealed.**

**As for the name Adelina, I like the name. And I took it, and a lot of names, from Amelia Atwater-Rhodes novels _The Kiesha'ra._ I also took the title of Naga from her.**

**Next chapter, we jump into the future to the summer before Adelina attends Hogwarts.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N- I''m going to try something I don't do very often, and reply to a couple of reviews.**

**dalistar123: First I would like to say, I never liked the horcrux's, which is why I'm getting rid of the one in Adelina early on. Secondly, Adelina's hair color. First I would point out that I mentioned in the previous chapter that Lamia have hair and scales ranging from normal, to the not-normal. Charis was born with white hair and scales. As for the Adelina's hair, lamia, or at least this version, are my creation, they can have multicolored hair. And I like pink and black (Hell, I like any color with black). Also, you said even magical babies wouldn't be born with multicolored hair, two thing. When have you ever known a actual, real-life magical baby (I apologize to parents as I'm sure having a child seems magical, at least until you gotta change diapers)? And two words: TONKS and TEDDY. (By the way, this is my story if you don't like it, don't read.)**

**Mshadow88: Thank you for your defense.**

"_Serpnti/Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 1**

**Ten Years Later**

"...And so Medusa came to love Perseus and gave her heart to the young warrior, unaware of his true intentions. Willingly she transformed into her human form and took Perseus to her bed. Hours later, having filled his carnal pleasure, Perseus took his sword and removed Medusa's head, but he was slow. At the last moment, Medusa woke, and realizing her loves betrayal, her hair turned into serpents as she set her stone gaze on Perseus in an attempt to take her to Persephone with her. But it was not to be. Perseus survived the encounter and, realizing the power of Medusa's gaze, even in death, desecrated her body by taking her head as a trophy. This is the reason we forbid men from our island." Adelina smiled a bit at the end of her story.

Charis smiled at her daughter. "Very good, you've taken your history lessons to heart I see. That's good."

Adelina stood proudly before her mother. Days away from turning eleven, Adelina had already begun developing into a young woman. While not large, her breast did have noticeable size. Her tail stretched for twelve feet from her waist, just under half of an average adults length. Her messy hair, when short, had grown to her mid-back and was pulled into a ponytail for some effort of control, all except two bangs of pink hair that framed her face. The two pink stripes in her black hair where well defined. Her upper body was tanned from spending a lot of time out in the sun.

Piercing green emerald eyes shone with joy from the young lamia's face. And nothing remained of the horcrux that had once marred her brow.

Like her mother, Adelina wore a tiara, unlike her mother, it was silver instead of gold. Aside from the tiara and a couple of silver bangles around her wrist, the only jewelry she wore was a golden locket, containing the pictures of James and Lily Potter respectively, and two diamond stud earrings, one in each ear.

"Thank you Mother," Adelina said with a smile.

Charis gestured for Adelina to follow her. "Since you obviously took time in you history studies, let's see how you've done in you defense studies." She led her daughter to a clear courtyard.

Adelina sent a pleading look at her mother. "Please, do we have to do that now," she whined.

Charis chuckled as she removed her tiara and set it aside. "Yes. You'll have to get used to it once you leave Stheno."

The younger lamia sighed and removed her tiara, setting it beside her mother's as she shifted her tail into tanned legs. Charis watched her daughter for any more protest before following suit.

Walking into the center of the courtyard, Charis spoke, "Since you dislike your legs so much, I want to see how well you've done practicing your kicks."

"Mother..." Adelina began to protest.

Charis cut her of with a raised hand. "I know you don't like being in your human form Adelina, most of our kind don't, but you will be traveling in a world where we must, for various reasons, keep our true natures secret. These lessons can save your life one day," the Naga explained seriously.

Adelina bowed her head. "I understand Mother."

Charis set a stern gaze on her daughter before nodding. "I'm sure you do. Now let's work on your kicks."

00000000000

After Charis released her for the day, Adelina made her towards the islands market. Making her way towards her favorite stall.

Padme, chef by trade, smiled when she saw the young princess approach. Padme was an older lamia, just over two centuries old, only her eyes betrayed her age however. Padme's body appeared to be just as young and supple as it did when she was thirty. "How may I serve you today Princess?" she asked the younger lamia.

"Hello Padme," Adelina asked. "What's the special today?"

"Roasted lamb." Padme answered.

"Could I have some please," Adelina asked, handing the older lamia a few silver coins.

Padme shook her head as she took a stick of roasted meat from her heating rack and handed it to the young girl. "One of these days, your mother will have me arrested for spoiling you appetite," she teased.

Adelina chuckled as she took the food from her friend. "Don't worry Padme, I'll grant you a pardon as soon I become Naga," she joked back.

0000000000

**Later That Night**

Adelina smiled as a familiar owl landed on a perch next to her own white owl, Hedwig. Due to the fact that her birthday was tomorrow, she wasn't surprised that a package was attached to the owls leg.

Offering the owl a couple of Hedwig's treats, Adelina took the package, and the attached letter.

She opened the letter first and began to read the french handwriting.

(Translated from French)

_Dear Adelina,_

_I'm sorry I will be unable to attend your party, but I hope the gift makes up for my not being present. I'm doing fine, though I wish that I was able to take pain potions, sadly they'll have no effect as I go through my maturation into a full veela. I'll be glad to finally look my age instead of a young girl. My boobs will actually be bigger than yours finally!_

_I wish you were going to come to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, I have hardly any friends here and I don't think that will change this coming year when I show up as a fully matured veela, if anything it will get worse. You have to promise to write me when you begin Hogwarts. I want to know everything. _

_Grandmama, Mama, and Papa want me to remind you to be careful, that England is not as tolerant of non-humans as other nations. They and Gabrielle also asked me to wish you happy birthday. Their gift is also enclosed._

_Hopefully, I will be able to finish maturing and visit you before you leave for England. If not, I'll see you next summer._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Fleur_

Adelina smiled as she set the letter from her friend down. She opened the package to find two wrapped packages, one in white wrapping paper and one in blue stripped wrapping, and another note.

(Translated from French)

_The blue gift is from me, the white from my family._

_Fleur_

Adelina smiled took out the blue package first. Unwrapping the gift, she found a small box. Opening it, she was met with pink diamond stud earrings. She took them over and set them in her jewelery box before going back and opening the white package. Inside the other gift was a black beret, with red roses winding alone one side.

Smiling, Adelina made her way to her desk to write a reply back to her friend, penning it it French.

(Translated from French)

_Dear Fleur,_

_Thank you for the earrings, and thank your family for the beret. I imagine I'll wear both quite a bit when I go to Hogwarts._

_I'm sorry the maturation is so painful, but it will be over soon hopefully. Though if I understand veela heritage properly, the longer it takes you to mature, the more powerful your abilities will be. And don't worry about the other girls at Beauxbatons, you'll always have me and your sister as friends. I admit it will be interesting to see you with breast for once, though don't hold out hope that yours are bigger than mine just yet, I'm still growing after-all._

_I wish I was going to attend Beauxbatons with you, but Lily asked Charis to send me to Hogwarts. Charis has yet to tell me the reasons. I got the Hogwarts letter last week, but mother is waiting until after my party before taking me to Athens for my supplies, just in case anyone gets me anything already on my list. _

_I can honestly say that I don't look forward to going to school, I'll have to be in human form and wear clothes almost all the time. Not something I'm looking forward to. Not to mention the fact that I won't just be able change into my natural form when I want. The longest I've ever been in my human form, that I can remember anyway, is several hours, maybe a day at most. On the other hand, It will be interesting to see where James and Lily went to school, maybe I'll come to understand them a bit better. At the very least, I'll get to see where they came from. _

_Mother's already warned me about attitudes in England, but thank your parents and grandmother for the reminder. I promise to be careful, but things happen. I just hope that nothing happens._

_I hope you finish your transition soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Adelina_

0000000000

**Next Week**

Adelina was in her human form, dressed in a blue dress shirt, and wearing a wine red dress (like most lamia she preferred to wear dresses or skirts as opposed to pants). Charis walked with her, alone with two royal guards, as they made their way through the streets of Athens. The great thing about the city was that it was a tourist destination, so the groups odd colored hair didn't draw any notice from the muggles.

Charis led the group to Kolonaki Square, officially named Plateia Filikis Etaireias, where they mad their way into a well lit, and clean, bar & grill, The Smoking Dragon.

Inside the bar, Adelina observed several Greek witches, wizards, and their children sitting around at various tables or booths. But Charis led her and the guards to another set of doors, which she opened to led them into Hecate's Square, the premier magical shopping district of Greece. The square itself was filled with booths and tents, much like the marketplace back on Stheno or the markets of ancient Greece, while the edge of the square housed various magical shops and restaurants. A large magnificent fountain sat it the middle of the square, around which several people lounges on the edge or threw in coins.

The group's first stop was Alcippe's Wands.

The shop was clean and well organized, with Various blocks of wood and ingredients behind the large area behind the counter. A workbench was visible from the entrance. An older Greek witch sat at the counter and smiled as they entered the shop. "_(Greek) How may I help you today?"_ she asked.

"_(Greek) My daughter requires a wand,"_ Charis answered placing her hand on Adelina's shoulder.

The woman stood and walked over to the young girl. "_(Greek) It is a pleasure to meet you young Miss. I am Alcippe. If you would follow me, we will get you a wand."_

Adelina followed Alcippe behind the counter as the woman began to speak. _"(Greek) Many wandmakers prefer to mass produce wands, and have customer's try them out one at a time until they find something that fits them. I am one of the few that prefer to make custom wands that are guaranteed to work for, and fit, my customer perfectly. We will start with your wands outer shell." _She gestured toward the wall that held blocks of various wood, and Adelina noticed that there where a few non-wood items present. "_Run your hand over the shells until you find something that feel right."_

"_(Greek) How will I know what feels right?"_ Adelina asked.

Alcippe smiled indulgently at the question. "_(Greek) Trust me, you'll know."_

Adelina held out her hand and began to go through the various wand shells. After five minutes of searching, she felt a feeling of warmth, and joy, and welcome over a sealed box.

After informing the wandmaker, Alcippe took the box from the self back to her work-bench. She then handed Adelina a potion vial. "_(Greek) Finding your core is a bit more difficult. You must find specific ingredients for your wand. This potion will allow you to zoom in on those items. Don't worry if you have more than one, while not common in pre-made wands, it's quite common in custom wands."_

Adelina took the potion and the first thing she did was to pluck two strands of her own hair, one pink, and one black, and hand them to the wandmaker. Then she walked over to Charis. "_(Greek) Mother, May I?"_

Charis smiled and lowered her head as Adelina plucked two strands from her mothers head and carried them to the wand maker. Then Adelina walked over to the self of ingredients and pulled a single feather from the self before carrying it back to Alcippe. Adelina shook her head as the potion wore off.

"_(Greek) This will truly be an interesting wand,"_ Alcippe commented. "_A basilisk fang shell and a wyvern feather and lamia hair core."_ She smiled down at the worried looking girl. "_Don't worry little princess, I knew what and who your mother, you, and your guards where the second you stepped thru my door. And I am not foolish enough to believe any of you are monsters." _She looked up at Charis. "_It will take me a couple of hours to complete this wand. If you have any other shopping to do, I recommend that you finish it then return, if not, you're welcome to stay and watch me work."_

"_(Greek) Thank you Alcippe. We do have other things we need to purchase." _She gestured to Adelina. "_Come. Let's let Alcippe work._"

0000000000

**A/N- I know it's short. But I was trying to give a glimpse of what life was like for Adelina growing up. As for why Charis is teaching Adelina instead of tutors, it's a lamia thing that will be discussed later. I didn't include Adelina's birthday party because it would be quite large as she's a princess, and I didn't know how to write it. I didn't include the Hogwarts letter because I'm sure that everyone knows it. **

**And no, Adelina will not be paired with Fleur, but they are friends.**

**Please review, and check out my challenges.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Adelina!" was all the young lamia heard before she was engulfed in a hug as she stepped out of the floo, and simultaneously pulled out of the way for Charis and the ever present duo of guards that accompanied the Naga whenever she left Stheno to come through.

"It's good to see you as well cousin," Adelina said with a smile. "But I do need to breath."

Adelina was set down by the taller girl that held her.

Angelina Johnson was two years older than Adelina, and was already enrolled at Hogwarts in Gryffindor house. The daughter of Brenda Johnson, an English witch of African descent, and Xira, Charis' younger sister,Angelina had inherited Brenda's dark skin with Xira's exotic features and green eyes. Her naturally green hair, which matched the scales on her lower-half when in her natural form, was dyed black making so that, when in the proper form, she looked completely human.

Xira and Brenda chuckled from the sidelines, as did Charis. It was also clear that the two guards where fighting back smirks at their princess and her cousin's antics.

Brenda Johnson was the only non-lamia in the room, even if one wouldn't know it as the lamia's where all in their human forms. Each lamia was also dressed; the guards in more combat ready clothes such as form fitting pants and shirts that would allow them to easily fight, they were each armed with a pair of muggle .50 cal semi-automatic handguns (which due to their increased strength allowed them to dual wield, a back up handgun of their choice, and three perfectly balanced knives; Angelina (being more used to human clothing having grown up in England) wore faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt emblazoned with a golden lion; Adelina, Charis, and Xira, each having been raised on Stheno and less comfortable in more formfitting clothes, wore ankle length dresses and loose dress shirts.

"No," Angelina said, looking at her cousin with a calculating eye, "what you need is a new wardrobe girl. That dress hides way too much of your figure."

"And I'm sure Adelina will appreciate your advice on the matter," Charis said, before her daughter could respond. Adelina just gave her mother an evil eye and the Naga smirked as her daughter was dragged of by her cousin.

Walking over, Charis and Xira greeted each as they hugged.

"It's been too long sister," Charis said with a smile.

Xira smirked as she answered, "That's because your too busy running Stheno."

Charis smiled and turned to Brenda as Xira greeted the guards. "And how are you doing Bren? Keeping Xira out of trouble I hope."

Brenda smiled. "As if I could stop her. I'm glad you're here, Angelina was excited to see Adelina again."

"I wonder why?" Charis mused, eying the staircase that the two girls had gone up. "How long has she been planning to give Adelina a makeover?"

"Ever since we confirmed that she would indeed be attending Hogwarts with her cousin," Xira said, joining in the conversation. "I honestly don't think Adelina will go for it. She has a more...traditional lamia mindset than our daughter."

0000000000

As Angelina began going through her closet, attempting to find something her cousin would be comfortable wearing that wasn't pants, Adelina asked, "So what's Hogwarts like?"

Angelina stopped for a moment in thought before continuing her quest as she answered, "It's magnificent. The castle is a lot different from the palace on Stheno, not as elegant, but it makes up for it in it's size. It's like the difference between us and basilisk. The palace would be a lamia, elegant, beautiful, and powerful, while Hogwarts would be the basilisk, large, impressive, and powerful. The staircases will move, so you have to keep an eye out for them, and the walls are covered in portraits. The ceiling in the great hall, it's enchanted to look like the sky outside, a magical skylight if you will. But the best part is the quidditch pitch," she added with a smirk.

"What you see in that sport, I will never know," Adelina said with a shake of her head. "I would much more prefer to stay firmly with the ground under my tail."

"Aha!" Angelina exclaimed, pulling out a short blue skirt that would end at mid-thigh. "I don't wear these much, but you might enjoy them. Mind, you'll need to wear knicker underneath, otherwise you'll flash everyone when you bend over," she handed the skirt to Adelina. "Try it on. As for what I see in quidditch, I can't really explain it, but flying is like...like nothing else. If you'd let me teach you to ride a broom, you'd probably enjoy it."

Adelina rolled her eyes as she took her dress off, not carrying that her cousin was going to see her without knicker (she was used to being completely naked on Stheno). "It's bad enough I'm going to have to climb onto a broom at Hogwarts. I am not going to let you teach me over a qualified professional." Putting on the blue skirt, Adelina looked at herself in the mirror. "You know this isn't bad, I actually like it," she said with a smile.

Angelina smirked. "Your forgetting that you need to wear knickers. I and our kind may not care too much about nudity, but I can guarantee you that the professors at will flip out if you show too much skin. I can just picture their reactions if you flashed some poor boy when you dropped a book."

The younger lamia grimaced. "In that case, I think I'll stick with dresses. It's annoying enough wearing clothes, I draw the line at wearing undergarments."

"I don't know," Angelina said, an evil smirk on her face. "Undergarments can be quite sexy at times, especially on other women."

"Speaking of which, what are the girls at Hogwarts like?"

Angelina's smirk turned absolutely insidious .

0000000000

Albus Dumbledore was a happy man.

Tomorrow, the students would arrive for the school year, among them would be Adelina Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. While he was disappointed that the Dursley's apparently didn't try and stop the young girl from coming, and that Ollivander had never written to tell him that the second wand that contained one of Fawkes feathers hadn't been chosen, these were things beyond even his control and he recognized it. They would matter little in the long run.

He had ensured the Dursleys would hate magic, and was positive that rather than fight, they just wanted to be rid of the girl. And as for the wand, not even he could force a wand to choose it's first master.

Regardless, he was confident the girl would be meek, lonely, and malleable. The Weasley's would meet her at the Platform and she would befriend young Ronald and be sorted into Gryffindor. Eventually he planned to start dosing the young girl with potions to ensure that she would fall for the young boy, and her friendship and eventual romance with him would keep her from learning too much.

After-all, he couldn't allow a young witch to surpass him in the pages of history. She would become just a footnote in the history books, while he, the Great Albus Dumbledore would become more legendary than Merlin himself.

All would go according to plan.

0000000000

**The Next Day**

Angelina and Adelina were accompanied by their mothers and the Naga's guard as they stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. Angelina was dressed similarly as yesterday, only with a different shirt (a black shirt that said 'These Are Not My Eyes!' in white across her chest), while Adelina wore a short-sleeved white dress-shirt and one of the skirts given to her by Angelina, which, thanks to a shadow charm provided by Brenda, hid her nether-regions and permitted her to not wear any undergarments.

Angelina invited Adelina to sit with her and her two friends Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, both of which Angelina had a slight crush on, but Adelina had teased her by telling her to have some time alone with her lovers.

Angelina had chased the younger girl around the house afterward, with the intent to tickle mercilessly.

So Adelina found an unoccupied compartment to sit in. and pulled out one of the advanced books her mother had bought for her, _Moste Potent Potions._

The young lamia was reading the recipe for the drought of living death when the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair asked, "May I join you?"

Adelina smiled. "Of course, here, let me help you with that trunk."

After the too girls had lifted the trunk up into the storage rack, the Brown haired girl introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

Adelina shook it and said, "Adelina Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you really? You're in several history books."

"Don't believe them," the lamia assured her. "I promise you that for the most part, they are completely false." She pointed to her head, where the lightning bolt scar used to be. "See, no scar."

The two girls began to talk and get to know one another. Adelina of course left out the fact that she was a lamia, and a princess, and the location of her home. But the two girls found that they both had a love of books, especially Greek stories.

The train had started moving, and the two girls had been discussing the origins of the sirens from _the Odyssey _as being veela, when the compartment door opened again. A skinny red-haired boy stood in the doorway. He looked at the two girls, especially their foreheads, before saying, "Sorry, wrong compartment," and leaving the two girls alone.

Halfway through the train ride, a pudgy, nervous boy, who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, asked if they'd seen a toad. They hadn't, but the two girls agreed to help him search. They found the toad half-an-hour later in the girls lavatory. They invited Neville to join them, and the boy had shyly agreed.

It turned out that Neville was a pure-blooded wizard, and knew an awful lot about plants. The two girls eagerly began a discussion with him on various magical flora, and his shyness gradually faded as he discussed something he seemed to genuinely know and care about.

A blond boy, that Neville later told the two girls was named Draco Malfoy, stopped at the compartment and, after checking the girl's foreheads like the red-haired bloke, sneered at them before walking away.

The arrival of the train to Hogwarts seemed to go faster than the three young magicals could believe.

0000000000

In the Great hall of Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson watched as her cousin was escorted, along with the other first years, into the room by Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor House. She sat beside the blond Katie Bell, and across from the dark haired Alicia Spinnet.

After the sorting hat sung it's new song, McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and began calling names.

Like the other students, Angelina politely applauded after each sorting, and applauded even louder when a student was sorted into her house. The first student sorted into Gryffindor was a girl named Lavender Brown.

When Angelina heard McGonagall call out Hermione Granger, she paid attention, as she noticed the girl had been talking with Adelina upon entering the hall, along with a boy she didn't recognize. After a few moments, the Hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" The dark-skinned lamia also paid attention when the boy, Neville Longbottom, was called. He was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Finally, McGonagall called out, "Potter Adelina." As the transfiguration professor lowered the hat onto her cousins head, Angelina kept her fingers crossed.

0000000000

"_Interesting, very interesting,_" the hat whispered into Adelina's mind. "_Loyal, brave, intelligent, and cunning. But where to put you?"_

"_Isn't your job to decide?"_ Adelina asked sarcasticly.

"_Don't get smart with me girl. But yes, it is my job. Hufflepuff is out, while you are loyal, there are few you would trust fully given your nature. No. That is not the house for you. While you are indeed cunning enough to survive the, excuse me, Snake Pit, I do not believe you would be happy there.. That leaves Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Ahh, I see now. If your sure then..."_

"_Sure about what?" _Adelina asked confused.

The hat chuckled. _"It seems your subconscious has already decided my dear. Even if you don't realize it, you want to be in..."_

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted out to the hall.

0000000000

**Hope you like. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forum.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adelina smiled as the hat was removed from her head and she went to sit down next to Hermione, never noticing the frown Dumbledore looked at her with.

She and Hermione were sitting by an older, blonde witch with a prefect badge on her chest that introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater. Adelina could have sworn she could smell something off about the girl, and her thoughts where confirmed when the prefect leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It is a pleasure to share my house with you Princess."

Adelina smiled slightly. "The pleasure is mine," she whispered back. Inwardly, she berated herself for not remembering what Charis, Xira, and Angelina had told her. There were five other lamia students at Hogwarts. There was Penelope, who was the only other lamia in Ravenclaw, as well as the oldest. The only other lamia of her age had gone into Hufflepuff, named Hannah Abbot. The other two lamia were both in Angelina's year, one in Gryffindor, named Emma Rose, and the other in Hufflepuff, named Victoria Gregorie.

Funnily enough, though the house's symbol was a serpent, there were no lamia in Slytherin.

She also remembered that, except for Hannah and Victoria, who naturally had golden blonde and fiery red hair respectively, the others had to either dye their hair, or claim they had altered it. Which explained the smell coming off of Penelope, who had no doubt bleached her hair blonde.

Adelina inwardly sighed. As their princess, each one of them would probably come up to greet her at some point, it was protocol to respect her and her mother, no matter how covertly it had to be done. And as Princess, she would need to be polite and courteous, a representative of Stheno's royal house.

It was one of the most difficult rules she had to follow as a princess. The only place she was allowed to be herself was in private, amongst family, close friends, and the ever present Royal Guards (at least back at the palace or when she left the palace with her mother.

The young lamia was drawn from her musings by Hermione asking Penelope, "What are classes like?"

The older lamia thought for a moment, no doubt trying to figure out how to word her answer. "You'll have at least two classes a day, but as first years, you won't have double classes until next year. You'll probably have two classes, one before lunch and one after, with different classes and a free period to do homework each day. Though Astronomy will typically be a night class. Each class is a bit different, but you'll share each class with at least one other house, we Ravenclaws usually share with Hufflepuff, but we have a couple classes with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Herbology is mostly practical work, though Sprout will usually go over a few application for various plants and harvest techniques beforehand. Transfiguration is about fifty/fifty, half theory and half practical. History is a class that is basically useless. All Binns does is read from the book, so it's better to read on your own, and use the period for extra work if you have the time. Charms is actually fun, despite how difficult it can seem. Flitwick is a good teacher, and tends to have fun ways of teaching. Potions is…difficult, especially for us non-Slytherins." She paused for a moment, as though trying to figure out what to say. "Snape heavily favors his own house, and the only teaching he does is to write the potion on the board and say get to work, before patrolling the classroom. He'll only intervene if you're about to make a mistake that could potentially blow up the classroom. I suggest researching some potion theory and brewing techniques in the library, as he won't go over them, and he's a harsh grader. Astronomy is easy, as long as you do what you told and don't sleep through the class. And I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about Defense though, we've had a new teacher every year I've been here, and each ones taught differently."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

The Ravenclaw dorms were located in one of the towers, and protected by a knocker that gave a riddle. One had to get the riddle correct to gain entry.

Personally, Adelina thought it wasn't a very effective security measure.

There were five other girls Adelina had to share a room with. Besides Hermione, there was Padma Patil, Su Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin. They hadn't had time to really get to know each other beyond a few basic facts before curfew came.

Hermione had been homeschooled. Padma, and her sister, both purebloods, had also been homeschooled. Su Li, another pureblood, had gone to a private muggle academy for girls. Mandy, a muggleborn, had gone to public school. And Lisa, a half-blood, had private tutors.

But still, Adelina had had time before curfew to write a letter to her mother that she would send out tomorrow with Hedwig.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Angelina sighed as she finished her preparations for bed. While she had wished he cousin had joined her in Gryffindor, she honestly wasn't surprised she went to Ravenclaw. Adelina, though stubborn as hell and fierce as Enyo when angered, tended to think before she acted. Whereas she, and most Gryffindors, where prone to split second decisions.

But, as she was being groomed to one day take over the Throne of Stheno and become Naga of all lamia, that kind of thinking was taught to Adelina from a young age.

She just hoped that she and her cousin would be able to spend some time together, they saw so little of each other normally, living in different countries and all. And Adelina was the closest thing she had to a sister.

Katie and Alicia didn't count, as she definitely didn't have sisterly feelings for her two best friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

The next day, at breakfast, Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw's head of house, handed out their schedules. Today they had Herbology with Hufflepuff, then after lunch they had Defense and again with Hufflepuff

Adelina smiled as Hermione pulled out her Herbology book and began to read, trying to prepare herself for class. The bushy-haired witch (and Adelina could swear there was something funny about Hermione's hair, but couldn't figure out what), had admitted that aside from flying lessons, which much to Adelina's relief wouldn't be until next week, she was most worried about Herbology. Apparently, her father was quite the gardener and had tried to teach her how to work with plants.

Hermione claimed that the green thumb of her father had passed over her, as it seemed every plant she touched died. Her father had long since forbidden her from touching any of his precious plants.

So while her friend tried to figure out if she would be as dismal with magical plants as she was with normal ones, Adelina began a discussion with Padma. Adelina was surprised when Padma mentioned Naga (which was how the Indian's referred to her people), and the two got into a discussion on the difference in perception of lamia between Europe and India. Of course Adelina had known this already, but it was intriguing to hear much of these better opinions of her people from a non-lamia, one that wasn't married to one anyway. And while she, and most lamia, were annoyed that Indian mythology recorded that there were males of their race, it was still a pleasant conversation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

The morning passed, relatively, quick. Professor Sprout had been a kind teacher. After an introduction to the class, where she explained her rules and expectations, she spent the rest of the class showing them how to properly use their equipment on some non-magical plants. After a quiet word with Neville, who seemed to be a natural with plants, Professor Sprout had him work with Hermione, who had managed to utterly mangle her small flower within five-minutes.

Adelina figured that Neville would often be paired with Hermione, if only to keep her from killing to many plants.

She gave them an easy homework assignment, which was to choose a magical plant and then list five uses for its various parts. She, Hermione, and Padma, who had joined the duo and was rapidly becoming a friend to both the lamia and muggle-born witch, had all finished the paper before lunch, spending their free period in the library working on it.

After lunch, was a different story.

Defense, Adelina thought it was a joke. It had to be. Quirrel stuttered so much he was barely understandable and he jumped at his own shadow.

The lamia decided it would be better to just study the subject in the library and practice in one of the unused classrooms, in fact she planned on approaching Flitwick about it after dinner. At least Quirrel hadn't assigned any homework. So she spent her free period adding to her letter home, before she went up to the owlry and sent it off with Hedwig.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Charis was still at Xira and Brenda's house, the two sisters wanting to spend some time together before they parted for who knew how long again. So when a snowy white owl that the Naga recognized as her daughter's flew in with a letter for her, Charis wasn't surprised to have received it so soon.

_Dear Mother,_

_I know it's only my first day, but I wanted to tell you what's happened. On the train I met a young girl named Hermione Granger. We discussed the origins of sirens in The Odyssey, before helping a boy named Neville Longbottom find his pet toad. Reaching Hogwarts, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and so was Hermione. Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff._

_Penelope Clearwater, who as I'm sure you know is also a lamia, introduced herself to me. She's the fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw._

_After the feast, I spent some time getting to know my new dorm-mates. There are six of us in total, me, Hermione, an Indian girl named Padma Patil, a Chinese girl named Su Li, and two others, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst._

_Curfew has just been called so I'll wrap up this letter and send it tomorrow. If I have time tomorrow I add more before I send it._

_Love,_

_Adelina_

_It seems that I'll be able to tell you about my first day of classes. At breakfast this morning I met our head of house, Professor Flitwick, he's half-goblin. I also had a conversation with Padma, about the differences in opinion India has regarding our people (and no I haven't told her or anyone that wouldn't already know, who I am)._

_My first class was Herbology, which was actually rather pleasant. Professor Sprout is rather kind, and showed us how to use our equipment today. After class, Hermione, Padma, and I spent time in the library, working on a small homework assignment Sprout gave us. I can see the two of them becoming good friends given time._

_After lunch though we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Honestly, I don't think I'll learn anything in the class, at least not this year (Penelope claims there's a new teacher every year, I can only hope next years is more competent). We can barely understand Quirrel, and he jumps at everything. I've already decided to ask Flitwick if I can practice the course in one of the spare classrooms, in fact I'll be going to his office after I send this letter._

_I hope you're well, and that your return to Stheno isn't full of headaches._

_Love, Again,_

_Adelina._

Charis frowned.

"What's wrong?" Xira asked, noticing her sister's expression.

"The defense teacher," the Naga replied. "Apparently, Adelina doesn't expect the class to be very useful."

"Oh, is that all," Xira sighed in relief. "I thought something was seriously wrong for a moment."

Charis narrowed her eyes. "How can you be so blasé? That class is important, especially for our daughters."

It was Brenda who answered. "There's been a new defense teacher every year Charis, even when I was in school. There's a rumor that the post is jinxed. Some teachers are good, and others are bad. Frankly, I'm just glad Dumbledore found someone, as there aren't exactly a lot of people clamoring for the post. It's nothing to worry about."

Charis sighed. "If you say so."

"We do," Xira said. "Now come on, let's have one more glass of wine before we go to bed, you're leaving early tomorrow after all."

Charis smiled and followed her sister and sister-in-law to their kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked. Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
